thalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Dukes From Constellation Zayen Covendier: He is the Duke of South Coast, Master of Tricolor Isis Flowers and the Mayor of Jade City he is one of the Dukes that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Val Arunde - The Iron Eagle: He is the Duke of Cold Castle and one of the master mind behind the attempt in overthrowing King Kessel, he is now in prison. . Koshder Nanchester - One-Eyed Dragon: He is the Duke of Land of Cliffs, the Mayor of Steep Forest City he is one of the Dukes that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Bob Cullen - Sword of the Gulf : He is the kingdom's Prime Minister, the Suzerain of Splendid Port City and the Guardian Duke of the Eastern Sea . Cyril Fakenhaz - The Unwelcomed: He’s the Duke of Western Desert, a very cunning character . Lyanna Tabark (Duchess): She’s the Duchess of Blade Edge Hill and mayor of Blade City and the youngest among all the suzerains of Constellation . Counts From Constellation Derek Kroma - One-Winged Savior: He is the head of the Kroma Family (one the thirteen Distinguished Families), Count of Wing Fort in Constellation, Turami Karabeyan’s nephew . Hodge Dagestan: he is the Count of Wind Castle of the Land of Cliffs Region and one of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Turami Karabeyan: The Count of Walla Hill and Kohen Karabeyan’s father, he is one of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Lascia: he is one of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Noah Javea: A Count in Constellation from the Eastern Sea, he is one of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Seucader: His family Governs the Long Green Island, they are the descendants of the first lowly merchant who lent money to King Mindis over a hundred years ago. . Clark Almond: One of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Bruce Seucader: A Count from Sunflower . Bern Talon: One of the King Kessel partisan, he is a noble who was introduced during the National Conference . Lewis Bozdorf: One of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Wilkos Zemunto: he is a noble who was introduced during the National Conference. . Borette Friess: he is a noble who was introduced during the National Conference. . Smith Sorel: he is one of the nobles that conspired with Val Arunde in their attempt in usurping the throne of Constellation. . Loz . Thales' close personnel Midira Ralf - The Phantom Wind Follower: Thales’ guard, a Psionic who controls wind, ex-gang member of Blood Bottle Gang, he was one of the Strongest Twelve and was afterward saved by Thales . Wya Caso: He’s Thales attendant as well as Gilbert Caso’s son . Willow Ken: One of Thales’ guard, he was saved by Thales when he was suspected to be a deserter at Broken Dragon Fortress, he fights with dual pikes . Jines Bajkovic: A forty-something years old first-grade female official. King Kessel loyal friend, follower and lover. "Lady Jines is one of the best among the supra class."(Gilbert) . Aida Laura Carter Gisele Durielos …: A Sacred Elf, Psionic Warrior and the tenured honorary instructor of Constellation's Royal Guards, she was Thales’ secret protector during his trip to Eckstedt, she’s a forgetful lady, she doesn’t even remember her whole name . Genard: He was the Leader of the Eastern city defense squad in Constellation, he is the veteran that followed Thales during his trip to Eckstedt. . Putray Nemain: He was Thales' vice diplomat as well as his instructor during his trip to Eckstedt he was once a bard who wandered and travelled across more than half of the world, he is Gilbert’s friend. He was Midier Attendant at the age of 15. . Yodel Cato: Thales and King Kessel’s secret protector, son of Morat Hansen, he is the one who rescued Thales when facing The Air Mystic back in Red Market District, his special power is called “The Path of Shadows” . Gilbert Caso – The Cunning fox: Thales’ personal tutor and a Count, he is the former Foreign Affairs Minister, he was Constellation's negotiator during the Fortress Treaty, that’s when he got the nickname of “The Cunning Fox” after that. . Thales’ Personal Guards – Star Lake Guards A team of 25 Royal Guards assigned by King Kessel to protect the Duke of Star Lake Tormond Mallos: Leader of the Star Lake Guards, he is Constellation’s Watchman of the Royal Guards, and an Honorary Lord of Constellation, he is also from one of the Seven Jadestar Attendants families. . Danny Doyle – Young D.D: . Lord Gray Paxton: Aside from Mallos he is the highest ranked among Thales’ Star Lake Guards, he is the Vice Penal officer in the Discipline Division and from one of the Seven Jadestar Attendants families. . Dreider Stone: He is the boss of the Logistics Division . Caleb Glover - Zombie: He is one of the Vanguards, he is from one of the Seven Jadestar Attendants families Hugo Fuble: He is the Flag Bearer of the Duke's guards From Constellation Liscia Arunde: Head Ritual Master of Constellation’s Sunset Temple(Sunset Temple's priestess) and Duke Val Arunde’s sister, she’s the one who performed the ritual to testify Thales' Bloodline . Raphael Lindbergh: A stray orphan from Great Desert now Morat Hansen’s protégé, he works for Constellation’s secret intelligence department, he is a Barren breed with scarlet pupils . Miranda Arunde: Daughter of Duke Val Arunde and the 134th Chief Seed of the Tower of Eradication . Morat Hansen - The Black Prophet: He is The head of the Kingdom's Secret Intelligence Department and Yodel Cato’s father. . Kohen Karabeyan: Also known as “Kohen Stupid Idiot Karabeyan” is twenty-two-year-old Class Two police officer and the eldest son of the Karabeyan Family (one the thirteen Distinguished Families), he is a Security Captain . Arracca Murkh - Kingdom's Wrath: Baron Arracca Murkh, he’s the wielder of the sovereign anti-mystic weapon The Motionless Bow and one of Constellation’s Three Commanders . Sonia Sasere - Fortress Flower: She’s the wielder of the Supreme Shield and one of Constellation's Three Commanders, she’s also temporarily the guard of Broken Dragon Fortress . Legendary Wing: one of Constellation's Three Commanders; wielder of the Spear of Judgement anti-mystic weapon . Sinti - Big Boy: Thales' friends he left when he was still a beggar . Ryan: Thales' friends he left when he was still a beggar . Coria: Thales' friends he left when he was still a beggar . Kasa Karabeyan: Kohen Karabeyan’s sister . Gina Karabeyan: Kohen Karabeyan’s sister. . Gill Mahn: Constellation Minister of Finance . Immanuel Zakriel - Ex-Knight of Judgement: Former imperial knight and honorary lord of constellation! the penal officer of the royal guards, the watchman, the protector the throne, the guardian of the royal treasury . Quill Barney Junior: The former chief vanguard of the Royal Guards and supreme class . Tae Nalgi: A Former Royal Guard and son of Davon Nalgi, Honorary Earl of Eternal Star City. Killed himself in the prison of bone . Jonah Canon: A former Royal Guard, He's a cavalry scout from the Vanguard Division, and he's in charge of collecting intelligence, transmitting messages, and detecting threats . Luton Beldin: A former Royal Guard, He succeeded Zakriel and became the Chief of the Discipline Division . Gutee Tardin: A former Royal Guard . Sol Bruley: A former Royal Guard . Sazel Naer A former Royal Guard . Paul Bozdorf Eldest son of Lewis Bozdorf and his heir Archdukes from Eckstedt Chapman Shawlon Holt Lampard: The 46th Common-Elected King of Eckstedt and Archduke of Black Sand Region, he killed his older brother to inherit the Dukedom. After a successful coup d'état he became became the new king of Escktedt, he believes firmly believes that Eckstedt's ruling system is outdated and wants to change it and imitate Constellation's. he is also very much hated by his fellow Archdukes who don't miss any opportunity to make his life miserable. . Porpheus Trentida: Archduke of Reformation Tower which is in the southern part of Eckstedt and is adjacent to Black Sand Region . Saroma Alex Walton - Little Rascal: Archduchess of Dragon Clouds City, King Nuven the Seventh’s (fake) granddaughter . Rogers Lecco: Archduke of Defense City. . Conkray Poffret: Archduke of Beacon Illumination, He was Chapman Lampard co-conspirator, he was killed by King Nuven Walton during a duel. . Reybien O' Leshaw Olsius: Archduke of Prestige Orchid . Kulgon Roknee: Archduke of the City of Faraway Prayers . Gaddro: Archduke of?? . Stustel: Archduke of?? . Cameron: Archduke of?? . From Eckstedt Moriah Walton/Quick Rope: King Nuven youngest son, he ran away from Escktedt in order to live freely away from politics, his fake death was the reason why a war almost took place between Constellation and Eckstedt . Madame Calshan - The Red Witch: She is the Director of the Secret Room of Eckstedt and Yodel Cato’s mother. . Raven of Death - Big Mouth: A triple agent that worked for Constellation, Chapman and Kulgon Roknee. it was reveled that he did most of Nuven's dirty work . Lord Justin: The leader Saroma palace’s guard, former vice commander of the White Blade Guards. He is very wary of Thales . Ciel Lisban: He's hhe Count of Eagle County and the Blood Lands, He is Dragon Clouds City's feudal count, the vassal King Nuven trusted the most throughout these years, former Prime Minister of the Imperial Conference . Ian Roknee - Ian the Nuisance: The eldest son of Archduke Roknee, he is the Viscount of Dual Wind City, under the City of Faraway Prayers. he is fighting with his sister to inherit the land ruled by their father. . Drew Gleeward - Bloody Thorn Lizard: Wielder of The Soul Slayer Pike, he is the lame guy who fought against The blood Mystic in Eckstedt, after that battle he lost an eye and his two legs, he and Old Crow are acquaintances and both know Thales’ mother who saved them when there where slaves in Caligri ( a place in the Greeat Desert). . Kaslan Lampard – The Ground-Shaker: He was the owner of the Hero Tavern, ex-head of the White Blade Guards, he was also Duke Chapman Lampard uncle’s. . Kroesch Mirk: She’s Miranda and Kohen Karabeyan ex-classmate from the Tower of Eradication, she’s King Chapman's administrator and personal guard. She’s the one that set Miranda and Kohen up during Chapman Coups d’État and Bryne Mirk's daughter. . Bryne Mirk: The former administrator, he was exiled by King Nuven after it was reveled that he had child with Soria Walton's wife . Kurtz Ramon: One of Gleeward acquaintances, she’s a seamstress and a doctor, daughter of Corbb Srka Ramon, Thales was brought to her when he was trying to flee Dragon Clouds City. .